Accusations
by Devils Angel 24-7
Summary: Sakura can't seem to figure Sasuke out, and when she finally thinks she has found out his secret, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura can't stop laughing about it. But Sakura seems to get hurt when Sasuke finds out what she thought his secret is... will she be OK


_**Accusations**_

I woke up to my alarm clock yelling at me... _loudly_. I groaned and glared at the stationary object, imagining my alarm clock running away, crying out his cogs. But after a few minutes of the evil _thing_ not doing anything but yelling as me, I finally got tired of it's annoying voice and turned the alarm off, I got up and walked past it, but not before seeing it's smug 'expression' and so I got even more angry and I pounded my clock till nothing but plastic and metal was left, and it was only after that, did I realize that the clock did nothing, I was just angry and tired, and I was seeing things my mind wanted me to see...

"Sakura!!!" I heard an angry shout come from down the stairs. "You did _not_ just destroy your 8th alarm clock have you?!" my eyes widened and I got on my bed and crawled to the furthest corner of the bed, away from the door, even though my mother wasn't in here.

"Uh, hehehe... No?"

"You better not have!!" My mother threatened, normally I would have said 'or what?' but I was scared of her at the moment, I knew she was mad at me for breaking 7 clocks, and making a new record of 8, so I didn't respond to her.

I slowly got out of bed then I got dressed, and I sped down the stairs and out the door, not wanting to encounter my mom. As soon as I was out of the house I suddenly remembered that I still had as of yet to eat breakfast, and I also realized that I had skipped dinner because my mom made spicy food... I hate spicy food. At that precise moment, my stomach decided to make it's emptiness known.

I made my way to my favorite cafe to have something to eat, but just as I got there I saw a group of girls standing there giggling, and I wondered why, and as if to answer my question, I saw someone push their way through the crowd, and I saw that it was Sasuke-kun, he was just coming out of the cafe. As soon as he was out of the crowd he was gone in a flash.

As I waited for the disappointed girls to clear away, I walked into the cafe, my thoughts all taken up with the object of those girls attention, and I couldn't help but ask myself how Sasuke-kun could act so indifferent to all those girls, I'm not going to lie... quiet a few of the girls were very pretty, and he doesn't even show any type of affection to any of them, even when they literally _throw_ themselves at his feet. It makes me wonder, is he-

"Um, lady?" My thoughts were cut off by a girl standing there looking at me, concerned.

"Uh... yeah?" she laughed lightly.

"What would you like?"

"Oh, um, just give me anything but spicy foods." she laughed again.

"Will do." she chirped.

Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, well he has very nice hair, and it can only look that way if he was really gentle with it, and cared for it... he likes Naruto more than me, even if it is only because Naruto is an actual challenge to him, and he glares at any girl he sees. As I saw my plate get set in front of me, I immediately started eating, not even taking notice to what it was, even as I tasted it... my mind was to occupied.

I put money on the table and left, basically numb to everything around me, I was concentrating really hard on this, I really wanted to know if he was or not, I will finish my analysis when I see him in a couple minutes.

I walked up to the bridge and saw that Naruto was_ actually _earlier than me, he was just standing in the middle of the bridge, and Sasuke was leaning on the bridge railing.

"Morning Sakura-chan!!" I didn't answer I just went to the other side of the bride (opposite of Sasuke) and leaned on the railing, staring at Sasuke.

I was staring at Sasuke for at least an hour or two, cause the next thing I know, Kakashi-sensei has appeared here with a '_poof_'.' But I paid no attention as I kept my staring up.

"Yo, sorry I'm late, I, had... to... Sakura?" Not only was Kakashi-sensei looking at me, but so was Sasuke and Naruto, they were curious as to why I was just _staring_ at him, now, it's not abnormal for me to stare at Sasuke... but it _is _abnormal for me to be _scrutinizing_ him.

He obviously knew how to dress stylishly (or at least, I thought so), the only people he actually _really_ appreciates, is guys, so why not girls also...? As I came to the realization of what he was e_xactly_, I smiled humorously, then finally looked at Kakashi-sensei, still smiling.

"Okay Kakashi-sensei, lets go and train!" I said enthusiastically, and they all stared at me as if I had grown a head that looked as ugly as Orochimaru's.

"Uh... right..." he said slowly, and we made our way to the training grounds, me smiling the whole way, and the others looking at me strangely. When we got there, Kakashi started naming off who was fighting who.

"Okay, Sasuke vs. Sakura and-"

"No. I will fight you." Kakashi sighed and decided not to bother this time. I giggled, I knew this would happen. Everyone looked at me.

"Come on Naruto!" I took his arm and started dragging him to a different area (Still in view of sensei, and Sasuke) everyone was staring at me in shock -I was getting increasingly tired of that- cause I was all anti-Naruto _just_ yesterday, and suddenly I'm pro-Naruto? Well, I guess I would be confused too...

As all of us fought for maybe an hour or two, we finally decided it was time to stop, and we all just stood there, doing nothing, until Kakashi-sensei suddenly spoke up.

"Well, instead of announcing it tomorrow, I'll just announce who the people fighting against each other are now, Naruto vs. Me-"

"No, I'll fight Naruto." I could almost see Kakashi-sensei getting exasperated.

"_Fine_, Sasuke vs. Naruto, and Sakura vs. Me." I giggled again, drawing their attention to me -once again.

"Uh... Sakura? Are you doing okay? Cause first you look at Sasuke-teme weirdly then smile and said 'let's train' which is very odd for you, and when Kakashi-sensei announced that you _weren't_ fighting against Sasuke-teme, you actually _giggled_, and then you were actually enthusiastic about fighting _me._ Sakura... are you okay?" Naruto asked once again. I smiled widely and nodded, then I walked up to him and whispered in his ear why I was the way I was, and he burst out laughing, and rolling on the ground holding his stomach. "That would explain so much as to why-!!!" he cut off, not able to speak coherently without laughing again.

"Sakura... what did you do?" Kakashi-sensei asked, while reading his book, I walked over and whispered in his ear also, and his eye widened in shock, the book fell from his hands, and he put a hand up to his -covered- mouth, trying to muffle his laughter, but everyone knew he was laughing... and their laughing was so infectious, I couldn't help but laugh along with them, all of us occasionally looking Sasuke's way, and going into some more fits of laughter.

Soon we all calmed down, but there were still chuckles here and there from us, Kakashi-sensei picked up his orange book, trying to read it, but I could see it was proving difficult for him, as he was trying to focus on the book and not what I just told him, and his chuckles escaping every now and then, weren't helping him any, so he just put the book away.

"What is it?" I heard Sasuke speak up, we all instinctively looked at him, and I saw that not only mine, but Kakashi-sensei's and Naruto's eyes looked him up and down, scrutinizing him, then we all smirked, and I spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell us Sasuke? I would have stopped trying to make advances on you had you told me." My smirk widened.

"What?"

"You know.. your little secret."

"Sakura, what are you talking about?"

"You know... the fact that you are gay." Kakashi-sensei and Naruto went into fit's of laughter again, and Sasuke stared at me in more shock than I have ever seen.

"W-what?" he sputtered.

"Oh come on Sasuke, you don't have to hide it from us." I smiled 'innocently' and he glared at me.

"I am not gay."

"Oh Sasuke, we wont tell anyone." his hands balled into fists.

"Sakura. I. Am. Not. Gay." I threw a sarcastic look at him.

"Yeah, cause you go around looking at girls in disgust, and accept men, except Orochimaru and a few other people, but as far as I can remember, the only men I saw that you didn't like were the ugly ones, you have great style, and great hair, normally men don't care for something like that, but yours looks finely groomed, and also, there was that time you kissed Naruto... I mean, there are plenty signs pointing to the truth." by now Kakashi-sensei and Naruto had stopped laughing again.

"Sakura, this is the last time I'll say this... I. Am. Not. Gay." he said threw gritted teeth, I crossed my arms.

"Prove it." The next thing I knew Sasuke had his lips connected to mine, and I didn't know what to do, so I just stared at his closed eyes in shock. And he finally pulled away and opened his eyes, my eyes started to water with tears, and I reached my hand up to touch my mouth where he had kissed me, and the tears started to trickle down my cheeks.

The hand that was on my lips soon became a muffler for my sobs as I ran from the team, mostly from Sasuke though, I can't believe he did that, is he intent on causing me pain?

I came across an empty field and decided that was where I would stop, and so I just sat there sobbing uncontrollably, and I suddenly found a hand rubbing circles on my back, and I slowly became calm again, I knew it was Sasuke, but I didn't have enough energy to run again.

"What did I do?"

"You kissed me." I looked at him and saw his eyebrows raise.

"Was it really that bad?" I could help but bust out laughing at that.

"No, no, that wasn't it," I quickly sobered up and spoke. "Are you really that intent on hurting me?" his eyebrows rose again.

"What?"

"You knew... and still know my feelings for you, and yet you kiss me, when I know it was just so you could prove a point, and I know that you would never willingly kiss me, and yet you do just that when I know that will be the end of it... and you knew how it would hurt me, and yet you still did it." I stared sadly down at me hands.

"I... Sakura, I wasn't thinking-"

"Obviously." I cut in.

"I was just angry, I really wanted to prove my point, so I just did what I thought of at the moment."

"Ah..." he put a finger under my chin and made me look at his smirking face.

"By the way, I never said that that would be the end of it." I raised my eyebrows. "I quite enjoyed it." I stared in astonishment, before I smirked too.

"And who's to say that I did?" he narrowed his eyes and brought his face closer to mine.

"Then I'll just have to make you." I giggled, and suddenly got up and took off running.

"You'll have to catch me first." I looked back for a second and saw him smile ever so slightly, then get up and started running towards me, I lasted but 5 seconds before I felt his arms wrap around my waist and lifted my feet off the ground, and pulled me against his chest, I squealed in shock, then suddenly he made us both fall backward, and we both stayed there sprawled on the ground for a few minutes, till finally I smiled real big and deviously, and I leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"You know Sasuke.... You never _did_ prove to me... I _still_ think you're gay." and with that I got up and started running as fast as I could, all the while giggling as I heard him growl playfully and started a whole new chase with me, me giggling, and him chuckling every now and then. I could help but wish we would do stuff like this more often, I smiled wider as I remembered his mad face at my accusations, and I heard as more of my giggles floated in the wind while Sasuke kept up the chase, just for the fun of it...


End file.
